


Feeling the Force

by the_scarlet_01



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, Still a bit rusty on writing some of them, Tumblr Prompt, and terrible at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_scarlet_01/pseuds/the_scarlet_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is more connected with things than he ever considered possible, too bad it takes something rather upsetting to make everyone realize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling the Force

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILER ALERT** If you haven't seen the movie this will spoil the end a bit.  
> Written to fill a prompt sent to me on tumblr. This is my first run at these characters. I own nothing. Unbeta'd so I apologize in advance for typos. Enjoy!

Finn sat staring at the information he was supposed to reading, nothing really sinking in. He wanted to help the Resistance, he wanted to be useful, but he couldn’t focus. Not right now. He set the datapad down and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Having trouble?” a familiar voice asked.

Finn looked over as Rey stood in the doorway of the room they shared with their hotshot pilot. He nodded. “It might as well be in another language.”

“That hard to read?” Rey asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Not really, just can’t seem to focus.” Finn’s shoulders slumped.

“I know. it’s a bit distracting.” She says, moving to sit beside him.

“They should be back by now.” He leaned against her.

“I know.” She added with a sigh.

“The General said it isn’t that unusual, they tend to get delayed on site, but…”

“Even she’s getting worried, everyone is.”

“He said it was just a supply run and the escort probably wouldn’t even be needed, said it’d probably be a bit boring.”

“They went just to be sure.” She reassured him.

“He said it’d be-“ Finn was cut off by what he could only describe as a hit to the chest.

Rey gasped from beside him. She’d only heard stories of what she was feeling now. She could feel something was horribly off. She could sense it. “Something’s wrong.” She grabbed Finn by the wrist and pulled him to his feet. “We have to go.” The pair set off full sprint to the command center.

* * *

 

“What happened?” Rey asked as they entered the chaotic room.

“Rey-” Luke met them near the door.

“We felt it.” Rey said.

“We?” Luke asked.

“Yes, we.” Finn told him. “What happened?”

“An ambush.” Leia called as she approached.

Finn felt like his knees were going to buckle and leaned against the nearest flat surface, not even caring what it was. “Did they…are they…is he…” It was like he couldn’t catch his breath.

“Tell me.” Rey turned to Leia and the two headed towards the holos and maps.

“You felt it?” Luke asked turning to Finn.

“I…it felt…” Finn’s thoughts were jumbled.

“Deep breath.” Luke advised him. The Jedi Master didn’t need the Force to tell how distraught the ex-stormtrooper was. “Try and focus.”

Finn took a deep breath but it did little to quell the fear he felt.

“What do you feel?” Luke asked in a calm tone, in full mentor mode.

“It was like being hit but…”Finn shook his head. “He’s hurt. I just know it.”

“That’s good.” Luke added.

“Good? He might be dying how is that good?” Finn wanted to scream. _How was this happening again_?

“It’s good you can feel it. That feeling means something. Embrace it.” Luke tried to encourage the younger man.

“Luke!” the Jedi Master’s twin called to him. “A little help would be nice.”

* * *

 

“They started taking fire just after takeoff on their way back.” Leia told Rey as she pointed out the squadron’s original location. “We’re catching bits and pieces of it.”

“Where are they now?” Rey asked.

“All but one made it off planet.” Leia stated.

“Was it-“Rey started to ask, her nerves getting the best of her.

Leia already knew who she meant. “No.”

“But something happened to him.”

“You feel it.” Leia said, more statement than question.

“I know it.” Rey nodded.

Leia opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by an incoming transmission.

“Anyone copy, this is Blue Three, does anyone copy?” The voice of Jessika Pava rang out.

“Blue Three, report.” The Admiral responded.

“Three damaged, one beyond repair. We shook ‘em for now.”

“Jess, is everyone okay?” Rey asked.

There was a long pause, long enough to think they might have lost contact again.

“Not exactly,” Jess finally responded. “But everyone’s breathing for now.”

Rey let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding.

“Just hang on.” Leia told the blue squadron pilot before turning around.

“We’re trying.” Jess responded.

“Luke!” Leia called across the room. “A little help would be nice.”

“Can the squadron limp the two damaged ones into hyperdrive?” Luke asked when he joined them.

“We’re going to give it a shot.” Jess responded.

“Good luck, Jess.” Rey said.

“Thanks, we might nee-“ Jessika’s word’s were cut short.

“Now we wait,” Leia sighed.

* * *

 

When contact had been restored the squadron was heading in for a landing. Rey and Finn immediately headed out to meet them. Anxiously watching as each fighter landed before running full speed to the one they knew was Poe’s. Finn’s eyes went wide when Jess dropped down from the ladder.

“Jess?” Rey asked in total shock, eyes only pulling away from the female pilot when BB-8 detached and came rolling over.

“Had to shuffle around a bit. He’s in here.” Jess leads them over to the transporter they had been escorting that was already surrounded by people. The three pushed their way to the front and looked around.

“I swear Testor, if there is even a scratch on her you’re-“ the voice was cut off as Rey, Finn, and Jess all spun around to see him, the Resistance’s best pilot being supported by a member of the transporter’s crew.

“Poe!” Finn and Rey shouted before running over.

 “Aren’t you two adorable in unison,” Poe gave them cocky grin, one undeterred by the fact his flight suit had removed to the waist and his undershirt was covered in blood. “Am I right?” He looked over at the crewman, who was shaking his head. “Well I think so.” Poe stated as he looked back at Finn and Rey, “Missed me did ya?”

“Just so you know,” Jess spoke as she approached the small group. “Your ship looks better than you do, _Commander_.” Jess continued to tease. “ _She_ didn’t take shrapnel while trying to be the hero. I swear you have a complex or something.”

“Why wouldn’t I? Got to live up to these two,” Poe nodded towards Finn and Rey.

“Keep that up and you wont be living up to anyone and you know it.” Jess added before heading off to see who she could help.

“Hey, is that really how you talk to your fearless leader?” Poe called after her but she waved him off.

“What did you do?” Rey asked watching as Finn took over for the crewman and started supporting Poe’s damaged frame, BB-8 waiting at her feet.

“I wasn’t just going to let the guy choke on smoke in his own fighter.” Poe explained, though kind of starting in the middle.

“Poe…” Rey narrowed her gaze at him as she moved to his side.

“What? I’m not the one that made the thing explode, it just did.” The cocky pilot stated.

“You could have died.” Rey argued.

“Kind of part of being a hero, or so I hear.” Poe smirked.

“Poe, I swear-“ Rey started but was cut off.

“Let’s get him inside and looked over.” Finn stated to silence them both.

* * *

 

 After having a piece of shrapnel taken out of his side and shoulder, being loaded up on painkillers, and sent out of the medbay to be tended two by his two caring companions. Pretty much everything had calmed down.

Rey walked into the room with a bowl and cloth to find Poe sitting on the bed, propped up against the wall. His good arm stretched all the way out so he could just reach the top of the beeping white and orange head of his astromech sidekick.

“I know buddy, but what else was I supposed to do? You know Jess’ a good pilot,” Poe seemed to be trying to explain it all to the droid, again.  

“Still mad at you for ditching out again, huh?” Rey asked as she sat down beside the injured pilot.

“Yeah, you know how BB gets.” Poe said with a fond smile as he looked down at the droid.

BB-8 let out an annoyed beep before heading out of room. Rey couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh you think that’s funny, huh?” Poe smirked.

“I do.” Rey grinned back at him. “Poor bot has to put up with you and now Jess too, sounds exhausting.”    

“BB loves it, just being a drama droid. And I’m exhausting in a good way.” He went to shrug and immediately regretted the action.

“Let’s not do that, okay?” Rey squeezes his hand before dipping the cloth and setting to clean up the mess of dried blood and whatever the medical team had used on his shoulder while digging the piece of metal out.

“I must look like a complete mess, if it’s come to this.” He gestured with his uninjured arm.

“Oh you look like hell.” She nodded, focusing on trying to get him cleaned up but not hurting him even more. “But could be worse.”

The pair stayed quiet for a bit as she cleaned him up as best she could. “I didn’t want to lose another one of my guys.” Poe finally said, breaking the silence.

“Poe it’s…I understand.” Rey smiled warmly at him. “I do, that’s how we all are. You, me, Finn.” She set the bowl on the bedside table. “The only problem is that we aren’t there with you. Look at you.” She gestured to his exposed torso. His bloody shirt long discarded in the trash.

“They’re just scars,” he tries to wave the comment off. “Haven’t killed me yet.”

Rey snorted. “Yet, being the keyword.”

“Then finish the whole Jedi thing and do what Luke did. Be a kickass starfighter Jedi. I mean tell me that doesn’t sound fun.”

“Uh-huh, and what about Finn?” Rey asked.

“Well, he’s a terrible pilot. Even I can’t fix that, but he’s a great gunner.” Poe grinned.

“And Chewie, what about him?” She looked at him.

“Him too, he’s cool.” He nodded.

“Yeah, I don’t think he’d fit well in your standard X-wing.” Rey stated flatly.

Poe cracked up at that mental image. He laughed until he couldn’t breathe.

“Hey, take it easy or you’ll open your side back up and we’ll have to start this all over again. And I for one don’t think Finn can handle it.”

“Where is Finn anyway?” Poe glanced around.

“He’s talking with Luke.” Rey informed him.

“Why?” Poe asked bluntly.

“Because of you and your stunt, genius.” Rey glared at him.

“Me?” Poe looked back at her confused.

“That’s the kind of thing one feels through the Force, especially when it’s someone you…care about.”

“You were so going to say love,” Poe smirked and poked her in the side. “Admit it.”

“Your pain killers must be working.”

“You felt it, which means you gotta love me.” He teased before pulling her down next to him.

She didn’t really fight him. “That’s not the point, Poe.” She tried not to be annoyed

“Seems like a good one to me.” He said as he pulled her closer for a kiss. She tried not to get too frustrated at him. He had almost died after all.

“Poe,” She pulled away so she could look at him. “I wasn’t the only one who felt it.”

“Really?” Poe was a bit surprised, he couldn’t think of anyone else that would be that crazy connected to him.

“Yes, Finn did too.” She told him.

“Finn did what?” Finn asked as he walked into the room, BB-8 behind him.

“There you are,” Poe said holding out his good hand. “And you found my grumpy bowling ball too.” He grinned at BB-8.

“You could say that,” Finn chuckles as the droid giving an annoyed series of beeps before going to sit in the corner that was usually reserved for him. “But what are we talking about, what did I do?”

“You felt it too.” Rey stated as Finn finally walked over letting Poe grab his hand.

 “You did?”Poe looked up at him. “Really?” Rey couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“Yes, really.” Finn said as Poe pulled at him trying to get him to sit.

“Huh.” Poe replied as Finn settled in beside him.

“That’s it, that’s all you’ve got to say, I get teased and he get’s a ‘huh’.” Rey shakes her head.

“You got teased because you wont say it. He wears his heart on his sleeve, besides he’s new at this.”

“So am I.” Rey pointed out.

“Yeah, but you’re an actual Jedi-in-training.” Poe looks at her. “You ever hear of a force-sensitive stormtrooper? Because I haven’t and it sure makes a hell of a lot more sense now.”

“What did you say?” Finn looked at the man beside him.

“Ex-stormtrooper, you know I know that, I named you.” Poe grinned at him.

“Not that part, Hotshot, the other part.” Finn told him.

“What other part?” Poe wasn’t tracking the conversation well anymore, the painkillers seemed to be doing their job.

“The part about it making sense.” Rey stated. “What did you mean?”

“Oh, that.” Poe grinned. “That has to be why you made such a terrible stormtrooper. Most of those guys hardly feel anything let alone _The Force_.” He playfully emphasized the last two words. “They aren’t supposed to feel, they’re like drones.” Poe looked at Finn. “Obviously not you, you’re great. That’s why you saved me.” He kissed the back of Finn’s hand that was entwined with his. “Well and you needed a pilot.”

“Yeah, that too.” Finn laughed.

“That does actually make a lot of sense.” Rey nodded.

“How come I understand more about this after two minutes talking to a cocky ass hotshot pilot high on painkillers than I did talking to an actual Jedi Master for like an hour?” Finn laughed.

“I’m just that awesome.” Poe shrugged, which caused him to cringe at the pain in his side and shoulder.

“I thought I told you not to do that.” Rey smacked Poe in the knee.

“You said ‘ _let’s not’_ not ‘ _don’t you’_.” Poe smirked, wiggling the fingers of his free hand at her.

“Same difference.” She sighed, lacing her fingers with his.

“Wow, this almost makes getting blown up worth it.” He raised both sets of entwined fingers slightly.

Which earned him a “Don’t even,” from Rey. “Not funny,” from Finn, and a very angry beep from the bot in the corner.

Poe just had to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt, not exactly my greatest but I'm happy with it (posted a few days ago on tumblr but got delayed before adding here)  
> Inspired by the events and characters from Star Wars: The Force Awakens.  
> I don't own anything.  
> Submit stormpilot or jedistormpilot prompts to my writing tumblr: sortofanobsession.tumblr.com


End file.
